Cara A Cara
by Blue.0.Vanilla
Summary: El estar enterrado bajo varios metros por escombros en una mina de Energon era algo de lo cual podía clasificarse como mala suerte... pero estar cara a cara con una humana que se autoproclamaba la Muerte era una simple tontería tomando en cuenta que uno seguía con vida, ¿Cierto?


**Éste One-Shot está basado en el capítulo 19, primera temporada de Tranformers Prime.**

**Espero y sean tolerantes con mi primera historia pero cualquier comentario constructivo lo acepto gustosa C:**

**N/ A: **_Transformers Prime no me pertenece. Ésta historia fue escrita y publicada con fines de entretenimiento, no lucrativos, pero cualquier intento de plagio será sancionado._

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Forcejeó con fuerza una vez más, sin lograr algún cambio para liberarse entre todo el escombro que se cernía sobre él. Megatron llevaba un buen rato sacudiéndose después de que aquel humano-mascota de los Autobots hubiera descubierto su rostro con la perforadora, para luego marcharse y dejarlo a su suerte.

Ciertamente se sentía -en parte- agradecido con aquel insecto ya que le había dado una forma para poder salir, pero todos sus intentos resultaron en lo mismo cada vez que apartaba las rocas, quedando más atrapado de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco era que tuviera la esperanza de que Starscream volviera para ayudarlo, tomando en cuenta que esa sabandija andante ya le había fallado innumerables veces además de que trato de extinguir su spark.

Oh, en cuanto saliera se encargaría de dejar a ese seeker en una camilla permanentemente.

— Hola.

Una vocecilla optimista hizo eco por la destruida mina, dejándolo paralizado ante la posibilidad de se tratara de otra larva humana que acompañaba a sus enemigos. Si bien no se equivoco, esa chiquilla frente a él no se trataba de un rostro conocido ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, se le antojaba extraña por su vestimenta y por la enorme guadaña que llevaba consigo, la cual debería ser imposible de que pudiera cargar por sus menudos brazos y cuerpo delgado.

En nombre de Primus, ¿Quién rayos era ella?

* * *

Uno jamás podría imaginarse que un trabajo podría ser tan aburrido y fastidioso como el que ella tenía. Ser la **Muerte** no resultaba ser tan increíble y genial como muchos llegaban a pensar y que a veces se adjudicaban, de hecho, era terrible la labor de cosechar almas por todo el universo.

Además de que debía estar activa todos los días, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, la organización que le daban era todo un desastre ya que sus encargos dependían mucho de cómo trabajaba **Destino**, por lo que una vez que un nombre aparecía en su pergamino, debía vigilar al pobre infeliz que cometería alguna estupidez. Y no se trataba de algo de un par de horas, sino de días y a veces hasta semanas.

Por suerte, tenía la ayuda de **Tiempo** para poder colectar las almas, llevarlas al inframundo y dejar todo el papeleo de requisito para poderse marchar nuevamente. Las idioteces burocráticas existían hasta en el mundo de los muertos y aunque ella fuera Muerte -o **Necros**, como le gustaba llamarse a sí misma-, su trabajo no era liderar el inframundo sino ser meramente la repartidora.

Por extraño que sonara, **Vida** era la que reinaba en la necrópolis. Ella decidía junto con Destino a quien se podía llevar y a quién no.

Pero cuanta fue su sorpresa al leer el nombre de, no sólo un par de personas, sino también los de varios alienígenas que se encontraban atrapados bajo un derrumbe de mina.

"Oh Destino, tu ironía no tiene límites", pensó divertida, ensanchando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esos nombres escritos en su pergamino?

Como pudo, se hizo espacio entre las rocas utilizando su guadaña, atravesando por los estrechos túneles que hacia hasta llegar por fin a una burbuja de rocas donde se encontraban una pequeña niña asiática y un gigantesco robot de pintura verde, el cual sostenía sobre sus brazos un inestable techo de escombros.

Bien pudo haberse quedado para ver como todo se desenlazaba, ya que era obvio que la chiquilla se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, mientras que el otro sólo era cuestión de que sus brazos se cansaran para que terminara aplastado.

Suspiro fastidiada, sabiendo que tendría que esperar un buen rato para hacer su labor. Leyó los nombres en su pergamino una vez más, sabiendo que todavía tenía que encontrar a otros tres alienígenas y un chico.

Realmente esperaba que el tener que despachar cuatro extraterrestres en ese lugar sería interesante, pero únicamente estaba haciéndose espacio entre piedras, llena de suciedad, mientras cualquier sonido que hacía resonaba por el eco.

Pronto logro encontrar otra burbuja entre los escombros, más pequeña que la otra, moviendo con cuidado cada roca utilizando su guadaña para encontrar a los demás. Poco le importaba hacer ruido. Al ser un ente de fuerza absoluta nadie podía verla, sólo sentir y escuchar, pero pronto la olvidaban.

Ella siempre sería un "tal vez".

Una luz roja muy tenue llamo su atención, picando a la curiosidad innata que poseía para que se acercara. Lo que vio le dejo una ensanchada sonrisa en el rostro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Se aproximo con cuidado, sentándose en una de las rocas que estaban frente al rostro de Megatron para estar cara a cara con él. Tenía muchas ganas de soltar una estruendosa carcajada por la situación, pero no quería hacer sólo eso, ella quería que él la viera cuando se burlaba de su suerte.

El cybertroniano gris había resultado ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Una cosa era que le dejara muchas almas para transportar al inframundo, pero revivir muertos era responsabilidad extra para ella.

No espero para permitirle verle, aunque el enorme mech gris parecía más concentrado en sus cavilaciones y en tratar de forcejear en las rocas que prestarle atención.

— Hola.

Los resplandecientes ojos rojos de Megatron se posaron inmediatamente sobre su persona una vez que llamó su atención, notando la incredulidad y confusión en su expresión. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande ante eso.

Se iba a divertir tanto ese día.

* * *

La paciencia que el líder de los Decepticons construyó conforme a los años solía tener un nivel tan alto que ni él mismo podía imaginar, pero también era inconcebible creer que aun existían criaturas -tanto humanos como mechs- que lograran hacer que ese alto nivel de paciencia descendiera hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Lo mismo le ocurría en ese momento al estar atrapado, con una patética humana en frente de su rostro y la cual no dejaba de tener una sonrisa burlona. Podía incluso apostar que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no soltar una estruendosa risa.

— Eres un verdadero terrorista, ¿lo sabías, cariño? —en absoluto le había gustado el tono condescendiente y cantarín que usó, pero justo cuando abrió su cavidad vocal para inyectar todo su desprecio, ella se le adelantó.

— Seguramente en estos momentos la única pregunta que debe de estar pasando por tu mente es: "¿Quién rayos es ella?" Y ese tipo de tonterías que me suelen decir, así que iré al grano. Querido Megatron, estas ante la Muerte.

Un sepulcral silencio le siguió a ese monologo una vez que el eco de las últimas palabras habían dejado de sonar. La chiquilla que no debía aparentar unos veintitrés años humanos, permaneció en una pose de vanagloria, sosteniendo la guadaña en su mano derecha mientras seguía sentada en la roca con una sonrisa aun más grande, si es que eso era posible.

El rostro de ella se deformó lentamente a un gesto de obvia indignación cuando una estruendosa carcajada resonó por la mina.

El vocalizador del mech gris no dejaba de producir aquella constante risa con su característica voz grave. Era como si le hubieran contado uno de los chistes más graciosos del universo, pero, vamos, no todos los días podías tener a uno de esos locos humanos que se autoproclamaban como una fuerza natural y absoluta frente a tu cara. Al menos estaba entretenido con la situación si ignoraba el hecho de que seguía atrapado.

— Esto sin duda es más entretenido que ver a Starscream llorar por su ridícula vida —articuló una vez que detuvo su regocijo— Pero me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué la "Muerte" tendría la apariencia de un ser tan triste y frágil como un humano?

Ignorando la indignación que Muerte sentía en esos momentos, se acomodo mejor en la roca y miró con ese brillo burlón, aun resplandeciendo en sus ojos, al Con.

— Bueno, realmente no tengo una forma específica, sólo tiendo a cambiar de apariencia dependiendo de donde sea mi trabajo ya que es más cómodo para las almas que recojo, además de que yo misma me siento muy bien con la forma de un humano —acomodó su guadaña entre sus piernas, apoyando los codos en éstas para sostener su cabeza.

Megatron únicamente alzó una de sus cejas, denotando que en absoluto le estaba creyendo.

Al menos eso era mejor a quedarse sólo en ese lugar, teniendo la esperanza de que él único que vendría a buscarlo sería Soundwave; el más fiel de sus Decepticons. Era una mejor forma de hacer el tiempo más llevadero ya que al menos esta humana lo estaba entreteniendo bastante. Decidió seguirle el juego por el momento.

— ¿Quieres decir que hoy moriré? —habló con tono burlón.

Ella pareció meditarlo un rato, para después volver a mirarlo sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Eso depende de qué tenga planeado mi hermana Destino para ti y los otros a los que vi —si eso sorprendió al mech, supo disimularlo muy bien.

Pensando con más frialdad la situación, era estadísticamente imposible que la humana se hubiera podido desplazar con tanta facilidad hasta la profundidad donde estaba él, sumando a los obstáculos y a la prueba de que un objeto como la oz que ella cargaba no podría caber por los diminutos túneles.

El procesador de Megatron trabajaba tan rápidamente que incluso Muerte podía escuchar con lujo de detalle como éste intentaba de entender toda la locura que se estaba desarrollando. Tampoco era que a ella le sorprendiera su reacción -muy bien oculta para mantener el orgullo-, pero con certeza se esperaba algo semejante.

Casi siempre muchos vivos se sobresaltaban cuando permitía su visibilidad, recibiendo más tarde los escarmientos de su hermana Vida con el mismo sermón de siempre: _"Los vivos no están listos para ver más allá de lo que pueden percibir. Pueden volverse locos."_

— Si no dejas de pensar tanto terminaras por quemarte lo-que-sea que funcione ahí —dio unos leves golpecitos en la cabeza del mech con la punta de su arma para dar énfasis a lo dicho— Entonces, ¿ahora si crees que soy la Muerte?

La notable relajación que el antiguo gladiador de Kaon había adquirido sin duda la agarró desprevenida. Casi nunca se encontraba con seres que la recibían tan tranquilamente. Esperaba al menos un desafío visual, verbal, lo que fuera, pero el cybertroniano parecía dispuesto a acompañarla si se lo pedía con amabilidad.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que inmediatamente respondió las dudas que nublaban su cabeza.

— Yo no rogare por mi vida. Si la muerte ha venido personalmente a llevarme con ella entonces que así sea, pero lo hare con la dignidad intacta —la seriedad que el ambiente había adquirido dejo extrañada a la cosechadora de almas.

Pronto sintió la sacudida que su pergamino solía dar cuando algo se escribía, moviéndose en el bolsillo de su capucha negra. Lo que leyó la dejo atónita por segundos hasta que sólo sonrió negando una y otra vez.

Bueno, bien podía seguir divirtiéndose un rato más antes de irse.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato Megatron? —el aludido poso sus ópticos sobre Muerte, ésta vez sin ocultar el asombro en sus facciones— Ciertamente has estado fastidiando mi trabajo con eso de revivir muertos y con tu increíble capacidad de sobrevivencia, así que lo único que pido es un poco de retribución. Yo te saco de todos esos escombros y te indico por donde puedes salir, mientras que a cambio tú me prometes una cosa —

— ¿Y qué promesa sería esa? —puede que él jamás lo admitiera, pero estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que saldría de ahí… **vivo**.

— Expiación —su sonrisa había dejado de ser una socarrona para volverse una especie de enigma que debía ser resuelto— En algún punto de tu existencia recibirás el castigo que hará que tu alma reciba el arrepentimiento y perdón por los crímenes que han ensuciado tu esencia —

La mano de Muerte se acerco con lentitud decidida hacia el marco del rostro de Megatron, provocando una pulsación en el pecho de éste una vez que la piel de ella rozó el metal. Todo parecía envuelto en una delicada bruma invisible que le impedía al enorme mech gris sentir con normalidad las palpitaciones de su spark.

— Quiero que tú, Megatron, le prometas a la Muerte que aceptaras tu castigo, el que también significara tu salvación —

Los ópticos del Con en absoluto se desplazaban de los ojos de Muerte, siendo ella capaz de saber la respuesta del gladiador antes que él.

Así como la bruma apareció, ésta se fue con extraña rapidez en cuanto la chica retiro su mano del marco. La ligereza volvía a sentirse en el lugar como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

— Bien, supongo que hemos terminado aquí —la alegre actitud de Muerte volvió, levantándose de la roca y haciéndose espacio para ayudar al robot a salir de su prisión rocosa. Utilizo su pulgar como una forma de medir la cantidad de piedras que tendría que destruir.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?!

— Tranquilo, mientras no te muevas, todo va a estar bien.

Tomó con fuerza el mango de la guadaña, preparándose para asestar el certero golpe que ayudaría al gruñón metálico salir. Ignorando las órdenes ariscas y gritos del mech, corrió a zancadas hasta dar un brinco, permitiéndole estar en el aire a la altura del punto correcto del golpe y enterrar su arma.

Sólo una sacudida de un par de rocas y polvo para que Megatron por fin estuviera libre.

— ¡Lo ves, no fue tan malo! —como respuesta, recibió una mirada de odio por parte del líder Decepticon— Oye, otra cosa… no apalees tanto a Starscream, mi trabajo ya es lo bastante difícil como para que sujetos como tú me lo compliquen más.

Puede que ese pedazo de cretino hecho de metal hubiera permanecido de espaldas a ella, pero sabía que le había escuchado y estaba segura que una ligera sonrisa se había formado en sus labios ante la ocurrencia que había dicho. Sabía que no le haría caso pero valía la pena pensar que logró sacarle una sonrisa de diversión.

Sin esperar, utilizo su guadaña moviéndola con un grácil movimiento haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a desvanecerse en un resplandor.

* * *

El amanecer en los bosques no resultaba tan agrio como algunos decían, sólo era cuestión de estar de buen humor para apreciarlo. Pronto una luz a su costado hizo que su mirada se distrajera del hermoso paisaje, dándose cuenta que se trataba de su hermana mayor Muerte.

— ¡Qué tal Destino!

Muerte se posó como avecilla sobre la copa del pino así como su hermana, la cual permanecía con su eterno rostro enigmático y amable, cruzada de brazos usando ese anticuado vestido vaporoso azul.

— Hola hermana, me alegra que recibieras mi mensaje en tu pergamino… ¿acepto la propuesta? —la encapuchada asintió en respuesta.

Ambas giraron sus rostros al ver como dos robots de gran tamaño salían de la mina. Uno más grande que el otro, siendo el pequeño encorvado con unas alas en su espalda.

La muchacha de la guadaña suspiro cansada.

— Eres un verdadero misterio Destino. La verdad no sé por qué Vida te deja hacer éste tipo de locuras con los vivos —se acomodo mejor al estar en cuclillas sobre las agujas de un árbol.

— No niegues que tú también lo eres mi hermana. Los vivos te representan como una imagen de tristeza y soledad mientras que en realidad eres la más optimista de las fuerzas del universo —

Destino aun seguía con sus ojos prendados sobre Megatron y Starscream, riendo un poco cuando el pobre seeker recibía una patada en su defensa.

— Pff, los vivos son egoístas por naturaleza. Se les da el tiempo para que hagan algo bueno con sus vidas, pero al final es cuando tienen esa convicción de ser intrépidos, quejándose de que no quieren acompañarme sólo porque creen que no se les dio el tiempo suficiente.

— Pero aun así odias las decisiones que nuestra hermana Vida y yo tomamos. Odias el tener que cosechar el alma de alguien que realmente añoraba seguir viviendo o que merecía seguir viviendo… ¿me equivoco? —

Los ojos de la chica del vestido azul siguieron a los dos mechs que por fin habían decidido retirarse a su nave. Fue ahí cuando finalmente su mirada estuvo sobre Muerte, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— Me parece curioso el hecho de que esos alienígenas y los otros tres niños ya han estado más de una vez en tu pergamino… pero yo no cambie sus destinos como para que los borraras —

Los ojos de la encapuchada se agrandaron ante lo mencionado, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Sabes algo al respecto? —insistió su hermana con amabilidad, tratando de ver su rostro oculto por la sombra de la tela.

— No le digas a Vida que los ayude para borrar sus nombres —apenas susurró en una súplica, encogiéndose en su lugar al sentir la penetrante mirada de Destino, pero ésta en lugar de enojarse, dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa de comprensión a Muerte.

Destino sólo se lanzo sobre su hermana, envolviéndola en un reconfortante abrazo para no hacerla sentir mal. Ella sabía que por mucha rudeza que aparentara Muerte, no se trataba de otra cosa más que de una chica que no le gustaba ser fría con su trabajo. Acercó sus labios al oído de ella, susurrando algo que tranquilizo de inmediato a la encapuchada, retirándose las dos nuevamente a sus eternas labores.

Puede que Megatron olvidaría al día siguiente que conoció a la mismísima muerte, pero la promesa que le había obligado a hacer seguía ahí, latente en su spark junto con la obscura esencia de Unicron, y Destino sería la que se encargaría de darle una muy buena expiación. Después de todo, no por nada también la conocían como Karma.

_Fin_

* * *

**Espero y lo disfrutaran. **

**¿Review?**


End file.
